Kenshin's Special Day
by princesshinin
Summary: kenshin is getting married. what will karou do? i suck at summaries. Plz rR.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Kenshin is not mine, but i wish he was! hahaha plz do not sue me i have no money  
  
KENSHIN'S SPECIAL DAY  
  
~~~~~By Princess Hinin  
  
Kenshin entered the room.  
  
"Oh Kenshin!" Kaoru said upon seeing Kenshin enter the room. Her eyes lighteded up with happy gladness.  
  
"Oh Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin said. "I have something important to tell you. It is important, that ti is."  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, wondering in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I don't know how to say it. You have been so very kind to me, that you have," he said, concern evident in every breath.  
  
"What is it Kenshin just spit it out already," she tensely said, worry creasing her beautiful face.  
  
"Oh but Miss Kaoru, I am going to have to leave this place."  
  
"Are you going to go wandering again?"  
  
Kenshin stared at Kaoru. He worried that he might hurt her because she was such a good friend of his. Kaoru looked also at Kenshin, and she was worried because she did not know what he would say and she did not want him to go wandring again. She looked at him. "Please tell me."  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I am going to marryed."  
  
Kaoru's eyes grew big. "What?!?!?! I didn't know you had a girlfriend," she said. Kenshin looked emebarased.  
  
"How did you meet her?" Kaoru asked. She looked like she wanted to cry. Kenshin also looked sad, but he was happy too. He did not like keeping a secret from his friend miss Karou.  
  
"I met her when I was buying the toufu for our dinner."  
  
Kaoru looked at the floor because she could not look at him anymore. "What is her name?" she whispered sadly, but with anger too.  
  
"Her name is Hinin, she is very nice, that she is."  
  
"Is she nicer than me" Kaoru asked. Her eyes were still sad.  
  
"Miss Kauro you are very nice but I *LOVE* Hinin. She is my darling. I am sorry I should have been telling you sooner."  
  
"Oh," Kaoru whispered. "What else do you know about this girl?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin said, "She is kind and sweet and gentle. She is so nice to me. She has deep emrald green eyes. Her hair is brown like the trees in the forest, and falls to her waist with wavy softness."  
  
"Do I know her?" she ask. Kenshin shrugged. "I do not know, that I do not. Maybe you hade met her once. Her name is Hinin Takani."  
  
Kaoru did not know what to say, and neither did Kenshin. Kenshin looked at the pretty scroll on the wall. He looked at the floor. And he looked at the ceiling. He did not want to look at Miss Kaoru.  
  
Suddenly Kaoru relized something. "Takani?" she wondered. Isn't that Megumi's last name ..  
  
end of chapter 1  
  
I might write more if I get reviews plz r&r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanx guyz 4 all the reviews!!!!! All flames will be used to roast marshmellows, ahem "Maris". For disclamr, C chp1.  
  
------------------------------------ Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~By Princess Hinin  
  
Kaoru walked in the street. When she walked down, she spyed a new store on the street corner. "I wonder, what is that new store?" she thought curiously. She walked closer to see. In the windows were lots of dresses that filled her vision with pearly, lacy whiteness. "They are so beautiful!" she said.  
  
In the window, she saw a girl. The girl had long, brown hair and was trying on a dress even more beuatiful than the ones in the window. Kaoru looked at the sign above the door. It said, "Wedding Shoppe."  
  
Kaoru looked closer at the girl-the pretty girl that was trying on the beautiful dress. She felt as if she knew her somehow. She looked at her lovely, soft brown hair. The girl's eyes met hers; they were emerald green. "Oh my gosh!" Kaoru thought in amazement. "That must be Hinin!"  
  
Koaru thought back to the conversation she had had earlier that day with Kenshin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Takani?" Kaoru wondered. Isn't that Megumi's last name?  
  
Kenshin looked surprised. "It is, that it is!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Megumi has a little sister?!?!"  
  
Kenshine looked embarassed. "I guess she does, that she does. Are you upset at me, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Of course not Kenshin, I just want you to be happy," Kaoru lied. She turned a way so that Kenshin would not see her hurtfulness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sighed and went in the store to talk to Hinin. She at least wanted to be friends with the girl that Kenshin marryed. "Are you Hinin?" she asked when she went in. The girl looked surprized. "Yes, I am, how do you know me?" She looked a little shy and worried.  
  
"I am Kaoru. Kenshin lives with me and he told me all about you."  
  
"Oh, you are Karou? Kenshin said so many nice things about you too?"  
  
Kaoru looked at the floor. "So you are the one who Kenshin loves?" she asked, with hope fading in her eyes.  
  
Hinin blushed delicatley. There was a smile in her dazzling green eyes. "I am so lucky to be the one Kenshin loves. I love him very much too. He is a very good person with such a gentle heart who would never hurt anyone."  
  
Kaoru sighed longingly. She wondered if Kenshin had shared his bloody past with his bride to be.  
  
"Do not worry Miss Kaoru, I know *EVERYTHING* about Kenshin."  
  
"Everything?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Everything," Hinin said. "There is nothing that my dear Kenshin would not tell me."  
  
Suddenly Hinin coughed. "Don't worry, I just need to get out of this dress and get out of this shop into the fresh air." Hinin changed her clothes.  
  
"Would you like to come back to the dojo?" Kaoru asked. "You can meet all of Kenshin's friends. I know they'll really like you."  
  
Hinin smiled a little shyly. "I would like to do that." They walked outside.  
  
The sky outside seemed like it was ready to rain upon the street and the people walking around there. Kaoru thought it was like her own heart. The two girls walked down the street togehter.  
  
Kaoro looked at Hinin, who walking very gracefully. "Have you ever trained with swords?" Kaoru asked. Hinin looked very surprised. "I haven't, but I would like to." "Then I will teach you," Kaoru said with false cheerfulness. "I would like that muchly," Hinin said, gratefulness showing all over her face.  
  
Suddenly someone came up to them. "Kaoru, what are you doing here?" the person asked. Kaoru looked. "Oh, Megumi! I want to introduce you to..."  
  
Before she could introduce Hinin to Megumi, she noticd that the two women were looking at eachother strangely.  
  
Megumi asked, "Is that you Hinin.....?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
wow that chapter was long! look for major relevations next time!!!!!!!!! Plz r&R 


End file.
